callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Machine Gun
, a common light machine gun in the Call of Duty series]] A Light Machine Gun, often abbreviated as LMG, is a type of weapon in the ''Call of Duty'' series. Light machine guns are a hybrid between a Heavy Machine Gun and an Assault Rifle. Light machine guns have the ammo and similar power to a Heavy machine gun, but have more damage and similar capacity to a Submachine Gun; however, performance and behavior has fluctuated between games. While most Light Machine guns hold over 75 rounds in their magazines and have lethargic handling characteristics, there have been some exceptions to this trend. A more recent one is in the form of the Stoner63, which has only a 30 round magazine, but reloads almost twice as fast compared to any other Light machine gun in its respective game. Another big exception is the Chain SAW, which allows the player to move faster, and features a very tight hip-fire cone, at the cost of a smaller belt magazine and the inability to truly aim down the sights. The drawbacks of light machine guns are that their handling characteristics are universally poor. Due to their weight, they will usually cause the player to move much slower than compared to other weapons. In addition, they take a long time to aim, and most Light machine guns take very long times to reload. To compound this weakness, the Light Machine guns usually have very large hip-fire cones by default, making them extremely ineffective at close quarters. It is recommended to have a backup weapon to fall back on if the player were to get in said situation. Due to the extended capacity and damage output of Light machine guns, Light Machine guns are generally most effective in Medium-long range gunfights, where their extended ranges and large capacities allow players to easily outperform lightly armed enemies, such as Shotgun users and Submachine Gunners. List of Light Machine Guns in the Call of Duty series Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition M249 menu icon CoD4.png|M249 SAW RPD menu icon CoD4.png|RPD M60E4 menu icon CoD4.png|M60E4 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 L86 LSW menu icon MW2.png|L86 LSW RPD menu icon MW2.png|RPD MG4 menu icon MW2.png|MG4 AUG HBAR menu icon MW2.png|AUG HBAR M240 menu icon MW2.png|M240 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *M249 SAW *MG4 Call of Duty: Black Ops HK21 Menu Icon BO.png|HK21 RPK menu icon BO.png|RPK M60 menu icon BO.png|M60 Stoner63 menu icon BO.png|Stoner63 BAR menu icon WaW.png|BAR (Original Zombies Maps only) FG42 menu icon WaW.png|FG42 (Original Zombies Maps only) Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *M60 *RPD *XM22 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 L86 LSW menu icon MW3.png|L86 LSW MG36 menu icon MW3.png|MG36 PKP Pecheneg Menu Icon MW3.png|PKP Pecheneg MK46 menu icon MW3.png|MK46 M60E4 menu icon MW3.png|M60E4 M240 menu icon MW2.png|M240 (Campaign Wii Only) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *M249 SAW *MG4 *RPD Call of Duty: Black Ops II Mk 48 Menu Icon BOII.png|Mk 48 QBB LSW Menu Icon BOII.png|QBB LSW LSAT Menu Icon BOII.png|LSAT HAMR Menu Icon BOII.png|HAMR M60 menu icon BOII.png|M60 (Campaign Only) RPD Menu Icon BOII.png|RPD (Campaign and Zombies Only) MG08 menu icon Origins BOII.png|MG08/15 (Zombies Only) Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified RPK menu icon BO.png|RPK M60 menu icon BO.png|M60 Stoner63 menu icon BO.png|Stoner63 Call of Duty Online Gaia's Arm model CoDO.png|Gaia's Arm M4LMG menu icon CoDO.png|M4LMG M260B menu icon CoDO.png|M260B MG4 menu icon CoDO.png|MAG43 PKP model CoDO.png|PKP Pecheneg RPD menu icon CoDO.png|RPD L86 LSW menu icon CoDO.png|SA80-LSW Steyr AUG-H menu icon CoDO.png|Steyr AUG-H Triumph model CoDO.png|Triumph *Additionally, the Chaos assault rifle and the Titan submachine gun can be toggled to light machine gun mode. Call of Duty: Ghosts Ameli model CoDG.png|Ameli M27-IAR model CoDG.png|M27-IAR LSAT model CoDG.png|LSAT Chain SAW model CoDG.png|Chain SAW Call of Duty: Black Ops III BRM Gunsmith model BO3.png|BRM Dingo Gunsmith model BO3.png|Dingo Gorgon Gunsmith model BO3.png|Gorgon 48 Dredge Gunsmith model BO3.png|48 Dredge R70 Ajax Gunsmith model BO3.png|R70 Ajax (added via update) RPK Gunsmith model BO3.png|RPK (added via update) MG-08 third person BO3.png|MG-08/15 (Zombies Only) Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare R.A.W. menu icon IW.png|R.A.W. Mauler menu icon IW.png|Mauler Titan Model IW.png|Titan Auger Model IW.png|Auger (added via update) Atlas Model IW.png|Atlas (added via update) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered M249 SAW Model MWR.png|M249 SAW RPD Model MWR.png|RPD M60E4 Model MWR.png|M60E4 PKM Model MWR.png|PKM (added via update) Bered MK8 Menu Icon MWR.png|Bered MK8 (added via update) Call of Duty: WWII Lewis menu icon WWII.png|Lewis MG 15 menu icon WWII.png|MG 15 Bren Model WWII.png|Bren MG 42 menu icon WWII.png|MG 42 GPMG Model WWII.png|GPMG (Winter Siege update) MG 81 Model WWII.png|MG 81 (Operation Shamrock & Awe update) Stinger Model WWII.png|Stinger (Attack of the Undead update) VMG 1927 WWII.png|VMG 1927 (Covert Storm update) LAD Machine Gun model WWII.png|LAD Machine Gun (1.24 update) Chatellerault Icon WWII.png|Chatellerault (7/23/19 update) M1919 menu icon WWII.png|M1919 (only portable in campaign) Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Titan menu icon BO4.png|Titan Hades menu icon BO4.png|Hades VKM 750 menu icon BO4.png|VKM 750 Tigershark menu icon BO4.png|Tigershark (Operation Spectre Rising update) Zweihänder menu icon BO4.png|Zweihänder (Blackout and Zombies only) Call of Duty: Mobile RPD model CoDMobile.png|RPD UL736 model CoDMobile.png|UL736 QBB LSW Menu Icon BOII.png|S36 M4LMG model CoDMobile.png|M4LMG Call of Duty: Modern Warfare PKM Gunsmith Preview MW.png|PKM SA87 Gunsmith Preview MW.png|SA87 M91 Gusmith Preview MW.png|M91 MG34 Gunsmith Preview MW.png|MG34 Holger-26 model MW.png|Holger-26 (Season 1) Videos Black Ops - LMG Weapon Sounds Trivia *Reloading belt-fed LMGs in Ghosts and WWII (as well as the ones classed under "Heavy Weapons" in Advanced Warfare) differs when a changed belt box is empty or when it still has rounds in it, unlike other installments. *In every game prior to Modern Warfare Remastered, if a belt-fed LMG runs out of ammo, the ammo belt can still be seen connected to the gun. Category:Weapon Types